The Many Faces of Ronald Weasley
by Babee.Got.Back
Summary: Ron has always been famous for his facial expressions. Harry thought he was familiar with all of them, but then one comes up that he has never seen before. If only he knew what it meant, he could have saved Hermione.


**A/N: I do not own any of the characters or the setting. Everything Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, and Orlando Bloom and Zac Efron own themselves... I think... But, damn, I wish I owned them, cuz they r- No words to describe their unbelievable hotness. lol Enoy!**

The Facial Expressions of Ronald Weasley

It was late on a Friday night in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was just finishing up some homework by the fireplace while Ginny was drawing pictures of Orlando Bloom in the air with her wand. Every once in a while Hermione would glance up at Ginny's latest illustration, and couldn't help but laugh. At one point she had a picture of him suspended in mid-air, hanging from a broom… with his pants falling down. Of course, normally, Hermione would be appalled by this, but she couldn't help but laugh when she noticed his boxers. They had Santa Claus smiley faces on them. "Uh, Gin, Saint Nick… _smiley faces_?" Ginny laughed and erased the picture with a flick of her wand to create a new one.

As Hermione was just finishing up her last paragraph of her potions essay, she heard Ginny begin to giggle profusely. Hermione sighed and looked up to see what Ginny could possibly be finding so funny. She nearly passed out from the force of the hiccupping laugh that escaped her. She had a very large depiction of a fight between Zac Efron and Draco Malfoy drawn across one entire side of the common room. Zac was completely kicking Malfoy's ass. It was hilarious.

Just as Hermione and Ginny were starting to calm down from all the laughing a yell broke through their laughter. "What the BLOODY HELL is THAT?" Both Girls turned around to see Ron with a very strange, yet hilarious, facial expression plastered across his face, and a grinning Harry behind him. Awkward…

"Uh, hey Ron," Ginny said, unable to control the newly refreshed fit of laughter that was bursting out of her. Of course, seeing Ron's facial expression was priceless. Hermione held her breath and turned away, pretending to be very concentrated on her Potions essay, but as Ron remained as he was, she began hysterically laughing again. This time Harry joined her. Meanwhile, Ginny was trying to control herself enough to erase her picture.

Ron slowly walked toward Ginny. "Gins… Why isn't this guy wearing a shirt?" Ginny stopped laughing, finally, and looked up at her brother.

"Well, uh, it was either Zac shirtless, or Malfoy… pantless." Once again the girls went into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Ron's expression was one of evident anger and frustration, but he had no words. Honestly, he was a little confused about what was going on. Finally he found something to say.

"This… Zac, guy shouldn't be half naked! And to think, drawn by my little sister! I'm ashamed! You don't see me running around without a shirt, do you?" Ron asked in an angry, yet serious tone. Ginny once again looked blankly at her older brother.

"God no! That would be mortifying! Honestly Ronald!" And with that Ginny laughed harder than she had laughed during the entire evening. Hermione decided to contribute to the conversation.

"Oh, c'mon, Ron! Even _you_ have to admit, he is SO fine!" Ron's facial expression once again changed- to one of utter bewilderment.

"Malfoy!" screamed Ron, now insane with rage. Hermione quickly corrected him.

"NO! Zac!" Ron's expression softened a bit. Hermione took this opportunity to mutter under her breath, "_But Malfoy is pretty hot, as well._"

She was surprised to hear Ginny whisper to her, "_Oh my God, isn't he bangin'?_" The girls once again started to laugh. Having not heard what the girls had just said, Ron was once again confused about the reason for their laughter. Unable to handle the frustration any longer, Ron took his wand from his robes, and pointed it at Ginny's drawing. He muttered a spell, but nothing happened to the drawing. As Hermione fell to the floor with a rather loud thud, everyone looked in her direction.

"RONALD! What did you do!" Ginny screamed at her brother.

Ron looked just as upset as she did. "I…I, I di-n't mean it. I, I, was just tryin' to erase the drawing, tha's all!"

"Ron, you idiot!"

"Honestly, Gin, I'm sorry! You know I'm a bit pathetic when it comes to magic…" Ron said in defense, his voice becoming softer as his statement progressed.

"It's okay, Ron. Now, just wake her up."

"Uhhhh…"

"Ronald!"

"Harry, help me!" Ron said, turning to his best friend.

As a thought came to his sick mind, Ron's facial expression quickly changed to one that neither Ginny nor Harry could identify the meaning of. Ron pointed his wand at Harry and Ginny. "R-Ronnn..." said Ginny nervously.

The next thing they knew, Ron was doing something that they had never, ever expected of him.

Moments later Hermione awoke. "Ow…" She muttered, lifting herself off of the floor. She looked around but only saw two older students in the room. "Ginny? Ron? Harry?" Hermione said , looking around the common room, but they were no where in sight.

She noticed a girl over in the corner with the two boys also. Suddenly one of the boys started walking toward her. As he came closer she noticed that he looked familiar. She pulled herself up so she was now sitting on the couch. By the time the boy… or man… was about 10 feet away, she realized who it was. Her jaw dropped. _Zac Efron?_ Before Hermione had time to react properly, which most likely would have included some screaming and jumping, Zac jumped her.

"Hey Mione," he cooed in a sweet, sexy voice. Hermione melted then and there, and surrendered herself to him, losing all will to protest his strange, and rude, behavior. _He knows my name_. Zac crawled on top of her, now laying on her, their bodies touching, as they laid on the couch.

Zac brought his hands up to Hermione's face and brought his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately for well over a few minutes. Hermione was too amazed to realize that the girl and the guy in the corner of the room were yelling at them. She was oblivious to everything. Zac licked her lips, and she willingly opened her mouth, giving him easy access to every part of her mouth. He hungrily explored every inch of her mouth, and massaged her tongue with his. He pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth, ceasing her ability to breathe, but she didn't care.

He bit her tongue lightly, causing her to moan softly, and bringing upon the two of them the realization of the fact that they desperately needed some oxygen. They broke apart and gasped for air. Hermione glanced at the two students in the corner, but they still hadn't moved from their spots, at all. However, they were yelling loudly, but Hermione didn't care in the slightest about what they were saying.

Zac came back down to her, but this time he planted his lips on her neck. He sucked it lightly, and when he bit her neck, she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. As he began to pull her shirt off, she did the same to him. As he took off her bra she admired his toned abs. She lightly bushed her fingertips across his stomach as he threw her bra to the floor beside them, along with their shirts. As he started to suck on one of her nipples she just lay there and let him do whatever he wanted. Before she knew it, he was pushing up her skirt and pulling off her underwear. She closed her eyes as he stroked her clit lightly. She could feel the hotness between her legs.

After a few minutes of this she couldn't take it any longer. She pushed him up and started to undo his belt buckle. The two in the corner were still yelling something. She continued to ignore them. As she pulled down his pants he pulled off her skirt. This was a difficult task, so they both stood up and stripped off the remainder of their clothes.

Once they were completely naked, Zac got back on top of her and grabbed her breasts. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling as he kissed a hot trail down her torso, and as he neared her hot spot she became tense. She gasped as she felt his tongue enter her. He moved it roughly in and out of her, and pleasure overcame her. She moaned loudly as her juices leaked into his mouth. He ran his tongue over her clit, and she grabbed his shoulders.

This time she pulled him down and brought her hands down to his dick. For the first time she realized that he had a full erection. She smiled as she saw how HUGE he was. _Wow. HOT and HUGE. Zac Efron is better than I ever would have imagined._ She ran her hands up and down his shaft, and lightly stroked it. Every once in a while she would squeeze it, just because she loved the sound he made when she did it. He moaned loudly as he came into her hands. She saw a weakness in him them that she never imagined him having. As he came up to her lips and kissed her passionately again, she knew what was coming.

He drew circles around her opening with his fingers, and she couldn't help but say his name in a breathless whisper. As "Zac…" carried off her lips, she saw a look in his eyes… A sadness, it seemed, but all the same, he resumed his position above her. He put his dick at her opening, and plunged into her. She dug her nails into his back. As he pounded her relentlessly, she could think of nothing but the fact that she, Hermione Granger, was actually doing it with ZAC EFRON. The next ten minutes were filled with moans and screams. As he pounded with all his strength into her, the feeling throughout Hermione's body was unbelievable. She could feel that they were both close, but before either of them could reach that point Zac was suddenly out of her, and on the floor.

She looked up and saw ORLANDO BLOOM standing above him, his hand in a fist. She didn't understand. She lay there naked as she watched Orlando Bloom beat the living shit out of Zac Efron. Forgetting that she was still completely nude, Hermione staid were she was, and found herself smiling. She was surprised to find herself rooting for Orlando in her head. Of course, Orlando would obviously win, being the stronger, more _muscular, and toned, and hot, and sexy, and amazing, and with his incredible manly voice, and his extraordinary looks like no other man on Earth, no, the universe, could ever have…_ At this point Hermione realized that she was getting carried away. The point is, Orlando Bloom is, and will always be, the hottest damn guy that ever breathed… Or didn't breathe. What Hermione actually found highly amusing was the fact that Zac was fighting naked. Hermione looked into the corner to see if the two students were still there. _Only_ _one. The girl. That means… That Orlando was the other one…_ _Then who is the girl?_ Hermione was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the two men screaming something to each other in the middle of their fight. She heard one of them say her name. _Me? They're fighting about me?_ Hermione couldn't believe it. The yelling and the fighting was to much. She closed her eyes as tight as she could and tried to block out the fight.

At last it was quiet… Too quiet. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and turned to look at the two men. What she saw almost made her choke on her own tongue. She saw Ron lying unconscious on the floor… _naked._ And Harry was standing above him, breathing heavily. She swallowed hard. She looked into the corner of the room. Ginny was cowering in the corner. She looked down at herself. She was naked. She looked up at Harry as the tears fell down. He stared into her eyes, a very sorry look in his. She knew he was feeling for her. She didn't bother to even try to cover herself. She just laid there, as the tears poured down her cheeks. Harry went over to her and held her. She didn't care that she was naked. She felt safe in his arms, and judging by the look of Ron, he wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"Hermione-" Harry began, but she just shushed him. She didn't need him to explain. She knew exactly what had happened. Ginny brought Hermione a nightgown, which she quickly slipped into before resuming her position in Harry's arms. Ginny eventually went upstairs to bed. Harry had Seamus and Neville come drag Ron into the dormitory. But Harry and Hermione just stayed on the sofa in front of the fire all night. After a while they fell asleep like that, with Hermione safely in Harry's arms.

And as Harry drifted off to sleep that night, he knew that he would never let anyone hurt her again. He would never let anyone take him by surprise, and put him under any spells… Especially ones that involve leg-locks. And he would always, save Hermione from her dreams. Because it was her dream that deceived her that night. Harry knew one thing for sure. He now knew what every one of Ron's facial expressions meant. And if he ever, EVER, saw him make the same one that he had made that night, he would kill him. There was no doubt in Harry's mind about that. After all, one look can show you what even the most silent person is thinking.

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEAAAASE PLEEAAAAAASE: )**


End file.
